Cursed
by Horrornatrix
Summary: In the middle of his Fifth year, Harry suffers a series of curses. No one knows who is doing the cursing, and no one knows which curse is next.
1. Sickness prt1

**Cursed**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter', or any of its characters

Chapter 1: Sickness 

Now in his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter sat at his desk, next to Ron Weasley as their Potions Teacher, Professor Snape gave another boring lecture. To everyone's horror, he announced a surprise test. A loud moan echoed throughout the classroom.

"Qui-et", Snape warned.

There was nothing but silence as he passed out the three-page test. He ignored most of the students, but couldn't help but notice the 'Potter' boy scratching at his forehead, his face etched with pain. Snapes' concern didn't last but a second and he continued passing out the remainder of the tests, then took a seat at his desk.

For about twenty minutes there was not a word spoken in the room. Annoyed at how long the students were taking, Snape peeked over the rim of his book and examined the students.

'Hmm', he thought. 'At least they're all awake. He browsed over the Hermoine Granger. Surprisingly, she was still working on the exam. Next he noticed Neville Longbottom sweating profusely. Snape gave a small smirk. He knew Neville had dozed off last week in his class and the information he missed was on the test.

Snapes smirk faded as he saw Harry. The boy had no quill in his hand and was not even looking at his paper. Harry's eyes were closed, and his hand was pressed against his forehead.

Nonchalantly, Snape rose from his seat and headed in Harry's direction. "Potter", Snape interrupted, as he simply walked by him and headed for the door.

Had Snape not of had such a powerful voice, Harry probably would not even have heard him. But since of course he did, Harry quickly headed out the door, behind him.

"Feeling all right Potter?" Snape asked, his tone held no signs of actual concern.

"Headache", Harry answered simply.

"Just…a headache?" He asked, wondering if it was perhaps more. In Harry's case… it usually was.

"I think so", he answered, rubbing his forehead once more. "It's not the usual burning in the scar… this is different.

"Perhaps you should go back to your dorm. I'll have Weasley bring back your belongings", he added, leaving Harry alone as he went back to his classroom.

Had he felt any better, he would have been shocked that Snape would actually excuse him from his class, but all he could think about was going to bed.

As he headed for the Gryfindor dormitory, he kept one hand place against the wall. The pain in his scar was almost blinding. When he finally reached his room, he thanked Merlin that he didn't bump into anybody. He didn't think he could hold up a conversation at this point.

Once he entered, he threw down his robes, loosened his tie and dropped on his bed. After holding his forehead and squirming for a good thirty minutes, he finally was able to sleep due to exhaustion.

Later that day, Ron stopped in to drop off Harry's books and see how he was doing. Once he saw that Harry was asleep, he decided not to wake him and left to catch his next class.

Later that night, when Harry's fellow roommates turned in for the night, they were surprised to see him still sleeping.

"Do you think somethins' wrong with'em?" Neville asked.

"Probably just sick er' somthin", Ron answered, getting into bed.

"Well, at the rate of speed Snapes been dishing out assignments, hope he's not sick for too long", Neville added.

"Ha. You're not kiddin'", Seamus snorted. "If Harry's out for more than a day, It'll probably take him all summer to catch up. Hope whatever he's got ain't' contagious."

"Yeah. No kidding. I'm behind enough", Ron added. "Night guys", he said turning off the lights.

"Night."

"Night."

"Night."

The Next morning, Ron was shaken awake by a frantic Neville. "Ron, Wake up quick!"

"Nnn", Ron groaned, as his eyes unwillingly opened. "Neville", he whined, wondering what was up with the rude awakening.

"Ron, Harry doesn't look so good."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, quickly getting out of bed.

"Look", Neville pointed to Harry's' bed where the other boys stood looking concerned. Now Harry had always been known to have a rather light complexion, but this was frighteningly pale. His body also shook as if he were in the arctic, yet he was covered in sweat, his messy hair stuck to his forehead so you couldn't see his eyes, even if they had been open.

"Neville, go and get help. Bring back the first teacher you see", Ron instructed.

"Right."

As Neville ran out the door Ron and the other boys stared at Harry's shaking form, unsure of what to do. "Harry?" Ron called, shaking Harry's arm slightly.

"Nnnnnn", Harry moaned, grimacing.

"Harry, It's Ron. Can you hear me?"

"Eh", Harry whined, looking nauseous.

"I'm back!" Neville announced as he entered with none other than Professor Snape following closely behind him. All the boys mentally groaned, but were grateful that a teacher had been found so quickly.

Snape furrowed his brow as he walked casually to Harry's side. He was nonetheless surprised at Harry's condition. He assumed Potter had just had a stomachache, and Neville as always, had blown it out of proportion. But apparently, the boy was indeed ill. White as a sheet, and shaking.

"Potter", Snape called out. "Potter? Can you hear me?" Snape lifted one of Harry's eyes, curiously. Surprisingly, it focused instantly on Snape, then the other opened on it's own.

"P…Professor", Harry managed to speak in a raspy voice. "Nnn… I don't feel good", he moaned, beginning to squirm again.

"Boys, if you wouldn't mind helping Mr. Potter to his feet and follow me to the hospital wing."

"Right."

"Sure", they responded

Still not sure how to handle his sick friend, Ron boldly hooked his arm under Harry's shoulders and tried to drag him awkwardly off the bed.

"Nnn", Harry cringed, closing his eyes as his migraine intensified at the movement.

"Come on you guys. Help push him up will ya-ah!" Ron yelled as he and Harry tumbled to the ground. Snape rolled his eyes as the other boys rushed to help them up.

"You all right?" Neville asked.

"Yeah", Ron groaned, though more concerned with his friend. Harry looked like he'd fainted from the sudden movement. "Harry?" Ron called out.

"Oh for Pete sake", Snape grumbled. "Move aside", he ordered as he lifted Harry to his feet. Harry clutched on to him tightly. "Potter?"

"Nnn", was the only response he got. That, and an even tighter grip. Snape cursed himself for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now he would have to escort the boy all the way to the infirmary.

"You three, ready for classes, Now. I shall accompany Mr. Potter to the hospital wing." And with that said, he went out the door with the half conscious boy.

An: Don't worry it'll get better. Next chapter: Sickness prt.2


	2. Sickness prt2

Cursed Chapter 2: Sickness prt.2 

Recap: "You three ready for classes. Now. I shall accompany Mr. Potter to the Hospital wing." And with that said, he went out the door with the half conscious boy.

Thankfully it was early enough that no one was in the halls yet, and Snape went the whole distance to the hospital wing without being seen.

By the time he made it there, he felt as if he needed a hospital bed himself, after lugging the boy clear across the castle.

"Severus ", Poppy greeted. "Rather early isn't it?"

"Indeed", he managed to speak in his usual tone despite his heavy breathing.

"And who do we have today?" She asked, walking towards the young lad attached to him. "Harry!" She gasped. "What happened?" She asked, leading Snape to a hospital bed.

"That remains to be seen", Snape answered. "I was nearly attacked by Mr. Longbottom this morning, who led me to Mr. Potter here. I noticed him looking rather ill the other day in my class, before I sent him back to his dorm. Apparently his condition worsened over the night.

"Well here, here, lay him down", she said, pointing to a bed. Severus dragged the half conscious boy to the bed and laid him down. Poppy dragged over a cart of potions and placed a thermometer in Harry's mouth, which he instantly coughed up.

"Oh dear", Poppy remarked, suddenly realizing how sick the boy before her was. She placed the thermometer back in his mouth, this time holding his mouth shut as he once again began to cough and gag. "Severus, help me, would you please?"

"What do you want me to do?" He asked seriously.

"Just help keep him still." Snape placed his hands on Harry's shoulders to keep him in place. "Just a little bit longer Harry", Poppy explained, as he began to thrash his head around as if he were being suffocated. Snape put more pressure on him to keep him still. He was a bit in shock at how quickly this situation had happened and how more serious it had become. How could someone be fine one day and be so sick the next?

"Oh my", Poppy interrupted Snapes' thoughts, as she noticed how hot the thermometer was getting. "He's too hot. Much too hot." She quickly began combining different potions and mixing them together. "Sit him up", she ordered, holding a flask in her hand. As Snape hoisted Harry up, she attempted to pour the liquid down his throat. Unfortunately he couldn't manage to swallow any of it. "Come on Harry, You need to swallow this." But he couldn't get any of it down.

"Huh", she huffed, giving up. We need to bring his body temperature down. She looked around for a moment and got an idea. "Bring him over here", she ordered again. Snape grimaced at being told what to do, but did it anyway. She began preparing a freezing cold bath for Harry in her giant potions cauldron. Then to Snapes surprise, she began to undress Harry while still in Snapes' arms. She practically tore his shirt off, not bothering with the buttons and then pulled off his slacks but was kind enough to leave on his boxers.

"All right. Ease him in", she ordered. Snape then lowered Harry into the freezing cauldron.

"Aww!" Harry gasped as the cold water forced him into consciousness.

"Shh! It's all right Harry", Poppy calmed. Harry's face was still one of shock. Gathering all his energy, he attempted to escape the freezing water.

"No you don't", Snape corrected, forcing him back down.

Harry's attention was brought to his Potions Master. "P…P...Professor", he shivered. Snape looked away, unable to look at the freezing boys tormented and utterly confused face.

"We're trying to help you", he explained. "Deal with it."

"Your temperature's too high my dear", Poppy added, a tad nicer.

"Too hot! I'm Ffffreezing!"

"Qui-et", Snape warned, getting irritated.

"Watch over him, will you Severus? I'll see if I can brew up something to help him."

While she went to work, Snape and Harry were left in unbearable silence. Snape thought he should say something but didn't know quite what to say. Harry on the other hand, couldn't have cared less. Due to the cold, he was unable to think straight.

Snape watched the rigid boys' body shiver every now and then, ready to pounce on him, should he attempt to escape the cauldron.

"All right Severus. That's long enough. You can bring him back over."

'Thank Merlin', Snape thought to himself. "Come on Potter. Up", he ordered. But Harry seemed to be lost in his own little world. "Potter!"

Harry, finally coherent, looked up at Snape with sad, desperate eyes that begged for help. "Come on", Snape sighed, lifting up the sopping wet boy. Seeing how pathetic he looked, Severus unconsciously removed his outer robe and draped it around Harry and led him back over to the bed.

"All right Harry", Poppy explained after Harry sat down. "This should get rid of your headache." Harry mentally rejoiced as he downed the potion quickly. He couldn't take the pounding in his head much longer. "Thank you for your help Severus. I think I can handle him now."

"Very well", Snape responded as he headed out, trying not the make eye contact with Harry.

"Thank you Professor", Harry mumbled, before Snape could leave.

Snape froze for a moment. "You're welcome", he replied, unable to think of anything wise to say.

For the next hour, Poppy spent her time brewing nasty smelling antidotes, which Harry would then have to drink. As she continued with her work, Harry suddenly leaned over his bed and puked up the last potion.

"Oh Harry", Poppy sighed, thinking that she was getting somewhere. As she went to his side, he leaned away and vomited again. Poppy rubbed her head in frustration. She didn't know what else to do for the boy. Whatever she brewed for him didn't work. And she had brewed up just about every potion for nausea, fever, vomiting, diarrhea, headache, migraine, swelling, allergies, coughing and sore throat that she could think of. What else was left? She was getting tired and there were no signs showing that she would be able to sleep at all tonight at the rate things were going.

As she thought to herself and tried to calm down, Harry purged yet again. "Errrr", Poppy grumbled, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to the infirmary bathroom. Just as they got to the toilet, Harry continued to heave up all the potions that Poppy had painstakingly brewed.

She sighed heavily, rubbing his back. And that's were they remained the whole night. Every once in a while Poppy would ask if he thought he was done or felt comfortable enough to move back to his bed. But she would always get the same answer. A slight, side-to-side nod.

Later that night, Poppy awoke in the bathroom, wondering when she had dozed off. She looked over to see Harry hugging the toilet and sleeping. "Thank Merlin", she spoke aloud, picking him up with surprising ease and putting him to bed.

The next morning, Harry awoke feeling better than ever. "Morning Potter", Poppy greeted. "How are you feeling?" She said, almost afraid to ask.

"Great."

She looked at him, unbelieving. "Great? What do you mean great? I've never seen anyone so sick before."

"I don't know", Harry, responded, not able to explain it. "Whatever you did, I guess it worked."

"But…you threw up all my potions", she explained. "It doesn't make any sense."

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

After Poppy reluctantly allowed Harry to leave, he headed back to his dorm. He was anxious to see Ron and Hermoine and tell them he was all right. As he entered his room he found it to be empty. He wondered what time it was. Hopefully their next class would end soon.

As he walked inside, he noticed something white and fluffy on the floor. His eyes scanned the room. Feathers…. White feathers. Everywhere. He knelt down to the floor, his heart beating rapidly for fear of the well being of his loyal animal friend.

He picked up one of the feathers, which he discovered to be covered in blood. A shivering hand rose quickly to his mouth. He rose to his feet and looked at the floor through watery eyes, staring at the horrific sight. "Fuck!" he sobbed, kicking one of the beds.

Just then, the door creaked open as Ron and Neville entered. "Harry!" Ron beamed. "You're all right. What ha"-. Ron stopped as he noticed the distraught look on his friends face.

"What happened to her?" Harry squeaked.

"Who?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled, kicking up the scattered feathers.

"Wh-hat?" Ron chuckled.

Harry stared wide eyed as Ron dared to laugh in his face. "What's so funny!" Harry shouted as he pinned Ron to the floor.

"Ah. Harry! Have you gone mad? Get off of me!" Ron yelled.

"Why would you laugh! You think it's funny!!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, convinced that his friend had gone insane. "Those are just feathers from Seamus' pillow. You know how he's always making things explode", he explained.

"Then why is there blood all over them?" Harry continued to yell.

"Blood?" Ron looked confused. "What are you talking about Harry? There's no blood."

Wondering how Ron could be so blindsighted, Harry looked at the feathers again. There was no blood. They didn't even look like Hedwigs' feathers. Harry slowly inched away from Ron. Ron quickly got up and backed away, giving Harry an odd glare. Harry picked up some of the feathers in his hand, just to make sure.

Ron grabbed some books that were on his bed. "Maybe you should go back to Madame Pompfrey."

"I'm fine", Harry stated, though looking slightly disturbed with his messy hair and bulging eyes.

"Y..yeah", Ron pretended to agree. "...All right. ...Well I'll catch you later then."

"K", Harry answered, still clutching tightly at the feathers in his hand.

Ron met Neville at the door, who had seen the whole thing, and didn't move a muscle, or say a word. They left quickly and quietly, leaving Harry to himself.

Just as Harry was going to examine the room again. Hedwig flew in the window, and as though sensing her owners troubles, perched herself on his shoulder.

"Hedwig!" Harry smiled. He took her from his shoulder to his arm and sat with her on his bed. He rubbed her feathers and sighed in relief. He looked back to the feathers on the floor and chuckled. "Maybe I need to get some sleep. Classes can wait." Hedwig cooed, as if agreeing. Harry smiled and kissed her soft fluffy head, then laid down for a long nap.

AN: Sorry! this took forever to post. I never get any privacy. But now I got a LAPTOP:) So I can type whatever, whenever. And Thankyou to all you reviewed. It helps keep me going.:) Next chapter: Halucinations.


	3. Halucinations prt1

**Cursed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story.

Chapter 3: Halucinations prt.1

Harry awoke from his nap feeling rested and refreshed. As he noticed the time, he realized that classes were over, and it was just about time for Dinner.

He got out of bed, stretching his arms and went down to the main hall to see his friends.

"Hey", he greeted as he sat down to join them.

"Harry!", Hermoine practicall shouted. "Where have you been? I heard that Madame Pomfrey let you out hours ago."

"Yeah. I ended up falling asleep, like the second I came back."

"Hey Ron", Harry greeted, not wanting to be rude to his other friend.

"Hey man", Ron answered back, not really making eye contact with him.

Hermoine slurped some spegghetti, and noticed Harry hadn't gone up to get food. "Are'nt you hungry?"

Harry just looked at her with his mouth wide open, giving her no answer.

"Harry?"

Harry was staring at her plate, noticing that the slimy long noodles she was shoveling into her mouth, were moving and wiggling about.

"Harry you ok?" Neville, who sat diagnolly from him asked, slurping one very large nightcrawler into his mouth.

Harry turned pale in digust. Was this some kind of joke? Everyone looked at him, confused. Wondering what was wrong.

"..um", Harry spoke almost inaudibly. "..I'm not hungry."

"Come on Harr'", Seamus argued. "Eat", he teased as he waved a forkful of worms infront of Harry's face.

Harry backed away in disgust. But Seamus only brought it closer to his mouth.

To everyones surprise, Harry smacked the fork away. "Stop it! What's wrong with all of you?"

Everyone fell silent at Harry's sudden outburst.

"Jeez. Sorry", Seamus apoligized.

"Harry-", Hermoine began.

"Forget it", Harry cut her off, as he left the table.

Ron and Neville gave each other a look.

"What do you think that was about?" Hermoine asked.

"I don't know", Ron answered. "But he freaked out on me earlier to."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just going to get some books, when he jumped me"

"What?" Hermoine asked, as all their other friends leaned in closer.

"Yeah. He went nuts after he saw some pillow feathers on the ground. Saying that they were Hedwigs, and they were covered in blood."

"Oh my god. Why would he think that? ...Should we tell a teacher?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe he's still just a little sick."

"... Maybe."

After he left the hall, Harry went right back up to his dorm. He didn't know what to think. First he sees blood, then worms. Was he going crazy? He had to be seeing things. Hermoine would never eat worms. Even if it was a joke. 'Unless...'He thought about another possibility. 'Ugh. They probably just used a charm to make it look like worms.' He mentally scolded himself for being so dumb. That was it. Thank god, he wasn't going crazy. 'I'll have to make sure I apoligize next time I see them.'

After Dinner, Ron, Neville and Seamus went to their dorm. When they entered, Harry was working on some homework. They all locked eyes on him, when they realized he was their.

"Hey", Ron practically whispered.

"Hey", Harry answered back. "...Sorry about dinner" he apoligized quickly,wanting to get it off his back.

"Forget about it", Ron replied casually as the matter was quickly dismissed.

Neville and Ron started doing their homework as well. Every now and then they would sneek glances at Harry to see if he was doing anything peculiar. But he kept working on his homework, quietly.

Harry could feel them looking at him. After a while he became uncomfortable and slightly annoyed, so he gathered up his homework as quickly as he could and left to find a place where he could be alone.

Shortly he found himself in the Griffindor Common room. Though he was not alone, there were only a few people. People who had no knowledge of his recent outbursts. So he sat down and finished his homework in peace. After he finished his work, he started on an essay that was not due for another week. He figured he might as well work on it now, since he didn't feel like seeing his friends at the moment.

He didn't even notice that he had been alone for the past two hours, as he lost track of the time. He gazed down at his watch, looking surprised. It was midnight. Amazingly he had not gotten in trouble. Apparently, a certain head boy had slipped on his duties. Which of course Harry was extremely greatful for. But rather than push his luck, he packed up his belongings quietly and went to his room.

Luckily everyone was asleep, and he was able to sneek in undetected and slip into his bed. He fell asleep fairly quickly, welcoming his usual nightmares that he knew he would never escape from.

The night had been a rough one indeed. First he did not have that much time to sleep. And the time he did spend sleeping, he'd been having nightmares. Strange ones at that. All he remembered where grotesque images. People without eyes, others on fire. Babies screaming... Though still tired and a bit groggy, he was happy to be awake.

He rolled over to the side of his bed and wiped the dampness from his brow.

"Mornin'", Ron greeted, slipping on his shirt.

Harry looked over to see Rons smiling face pop out from his shirt as he pulled it over his head. "Morning."

"You allright?" Ron asked, looking wearily at his friend.

"Yeah", Harry answered, dragging his hand back and forth through his damp hair, making it spike up in different directions. "Just a nightmare."

"Oh", Ron replied, feeling a bit awkward. They had not talked in a while. For what reason, Ron wasn't really sure. All he knew was that something was up with Harry, and as usual, he was going to keep it to himself. Usually Ron would manage to find out what was wrong. But after Harry threw him to the ground, and then yelled out a Seamus the other night, Ron decided to just stay out of Harry's way for now. "Well, see you at breakfast."

" 'kay". Harry was then left to himself. He fell back on his mattress, and rubbed his face roughly. He really didn't want to get up. But if he wasn't at breakfast, then that would just give people another excuse to ask questions. So as slowly as he could, he rolled back out of bed and got dressed.

As Harry perused the options for breakfast, he was very careful in his choice, afraid that his food might turn into something grotesque. Finally he decided on a muffin.

"Morning Harry", Hermoine greeted, stirring her oatmeal.

"Morning".

Hermoine took notice of Harry's disheveled look. Though adorable. It was an obvious sign that either he was feeling ill, or did not get a decent nights sleep. Luckily for Harry, Hermoine had been forewarned by Ron that she should probably leave him alone. So their was no interrogation.

Though there was plenty of coversation at the table, Harry played no part in it. He was too occupied in staring carefully at his food, while he ate it, making sure that it did not transform into something disgusting.

Though breakfast went well, as far as his muffin went. The same could not be said for the rest of Harry's day.

While attending Ancient history, the young wizard was in the middle of a test. As he was focused on the paper in front of him, he noticed he was running out of ink and dipped his quil and continued writing.

Quickly he noticed the last word he'd written was red rather than black. He looked to the end of his quil and saw that it dripped with a sticky, crimson substance.

He furrowed his brow, confused. 'Look's like blood', he thought. But his better judgement knew that that was impossible. He looked to the person sitting next to him, wondering if he'd noticed. The boy noticed Harry looking, but only covered his paper, thinking he was cheating.

Harry chuckled inwardly at the Hufflepuff. 'Like I'd really cheat off of you.'

Turning back to his own paper, Harry dipped his finger in the ink bottle,curiously. Looking at his now bloody finger, he wondered if he should tell the teacher at this point. As he looked up to the front of the classroom, the ink bottle tipped over, and blood ran down the table, covering his paper and his hands.

Both Harry and the boy sitting next to him gasped. "Aww", the Hufflepuff grumbled as the substance got on his robes.

"Sorry!", Harry apoligized, though more in shock about the blood covering his hands.

"Harry Potter!" The Teacher interrupted, hearing the small commotion. Harry looked up to her, not sure how to explain himself.

"Huuuh", she sighed loudly. "Go the bathroom and clean up."

All the students were now looking over, and a few of them began to chuckle. Harry left the classroom quickly.

He walked quickly through the empty halls, with his hands infront of him.

Once he reached the bathroom, he quickly headed for the sink and turned the faucet.

The water ran black.

An: Sorry for the long wait. But I just thought it was getting corny. But I'll let you guys decide if I should continue or not. Next chapter (if you want one): Halucinations prt.2


	4. Halucinations prt2

**Cursed**

Chapter 4: Halucinations prt.2

Recap: He walked quickly through the empty halls, with his hands infront of him. Once he reached the bathroom, he quickly headed for the sink and turned the faucet...The water ran black.

Harry gasped as the substance he thought was blood, ran down the sink. It had been ink all along.

He rested his head on the edge of the sink, and sighed heavily. "What the hell is going on?" This couldn't be another prank. He was definately seeing things.

But he also knew he hadn't been getting enough sleep. And that probably wasn't helping him either. He just needed a good nights rest, that's all. Then he was sure that he'd feel better, and hopefully would stop seeing things.

However, the day was far from over...

While heading into his Potions class, Harry wasn't watching were he was going and bumped right into Cho Chang. They both fell to the ground and dropped their books.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry", she apoligized, picking up the couple of books that Harry hadn't already picked up.

"Oh no, it was my fault, I .." He gazed up at her, feeling bold and actually ready to make eye contact. But was only met with empty hollow sockets.

"I didn't see you", she continued apoligizing.

Harry stared into the gaping holes, turning visibly pale.

Cho furrowed her brow. "Are you all right Harry?"

"...uh..., Harry struggled to compose himself. "... yeah.. great...um.. sorry..just wasn't...watching were I was going...Um... here", he shoved her books in her hand and quickly left.

His heart pounded in his chest. He was ready to just turn around and go back to his dorm.

"Harry", Hermione greeted.

'Too late.'

"Hey", he smiled as best he could.

"Harry", her voice suddenly turned dismal, "You look awful."

"Tss. Thanks."

Hermione gave him a stern look, that made him aware that she was clearly more serious than he was. "I'm serious", she retorted, as they began to walk to there class together. "Something's going on, and you're not telling me."

"You aaaalways think there something going on."

"And am I ever wrong?"

For once in his life, Harry was actually happy to arrive to 'Potions'.

"Occasionally." He answered and quickly sat down, knowing that Hermoine wouldn't talk in Snapes class.

For most of the class, things went pretty smoothly. Hermione kept quiet. There was no blood, and everyone still had there eyes.

Snape was being as dreary as usual, but Harry tried to only pay attention to the potion infront of him. Which paid off, as Snape noticed his attention to detail and acknowledged him for it.

"Well done Mr. Potter, there may be hope for you yet."

Harry smirked at the small taste of approval.

"Now", Snape continued with the potion lesson. "You may add your wormroot."

Everyone in the class carefully added the next ingredient to the potion.

"Do not continue stirring, until it is completely dissolved."

Harry watched the last bits of his wormroot break apart and dissolve into his potion, then stirred carefully.

"Now add two teaspoons of ground dragon scale."

Harry then measured carefully before adding the powder to his cauldron, and watched the mixture start to bubble.

"Now you may add your screaming babies."

Harrys eyes deviated from his cauldron to his Potions Professor, whos nonchalant demeanor remained steady.

"What did he-" Harry was interrupted, as Hermione lifted a wailing infant from its leg and let it hover dangerously over her cauldron.

Harrys mouth hung open in horror.

"Hermione...what-"

Hermione calmly turned to her friend, before dropping the small child into the bubbling mass below.

"NO!" Harry wailed, plunging his hands into the cauldron.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

Everyone in the class turned quickly at the commotion.

"It's still acidic!" Hermione yelled, trying to pry Harry's arms away from her cauldron.

"Potter!" Snape ran to the two Gryffindors.

Snape pushed Hermione away and attempted to pull Harrys' arms out of the cauldron. "Take them out you fool!"

"No!" Harry wailed, searching madly through the steaming cauldron.

Snape wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and pulled with all his might.

Both Harry and the cauldron came tumbling down.

"Ah!" Hermione screached, as she dodged the potion. Others students who were close by had to move as well.

Harry and Snape now lay on the floor, dripping with potion, that threatened to surely ruin there clothes.

Snape was just about to scream down the whole place, but Harry struggled to get out of his grip. "Let me go!" he wailed and once free, crawled around the floor, looking for the infant.

'Potter!" Snape yelled, scaring everyone in the class, if they weren't already scared enough. "Stop this now!" He reached his arms under Harry's shoulders and began to drag him away.

"NO!"

"Nobody move," Snape announced angrily, as he continued to drag Harry away.

Even when they were out in the hallway, Harry would not stop struggling or Ranting. "Professor...no...wait...let me go!"

Snape was getting more furious by the second, while dragging the troubled teenager. Finally he gave up and pushed Harry up against the wall. "Stop this madness now!", He growled, shaking Harry violently.

Harry finally calmed down a bit, though his breathing did not slow down. He looked at Snape. The man seemed so mad. He'd never seen him so upset...with anyone. Tears started to build in Harry's eyes. The realization of what really happened started to finally dawn on the boy. There was no baby. Now starting to feel the pain in his arms, he brought them up to his face and gasped as he saw his raw flesh-eaten hands.

"Well what'd you expect?" Snape commented, cruelly. "Go to the infirmary now."

Feeling very uneasy, Harry slid away from the wall, where he'd been practically pinned, and began walking away.

"Potter."

Harry's tired heart skipped a beat, and he reluctantly turned around.

"I don't want to see your face in my class for a week."

Harry nodded in understanding, hanging his head in shame.

"However, you will be attending detention in the dungeons instead."

"Yes sir", he mummbled quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy sighed, wrapping Harry's gruesome arms. "I don't know how many more children have to be sent to me, until he realizes some of the potions he teaches are just too dangerous."

Harry had not even had to think of an excuse, and Snape didn't care to even tell her of the events that transpired. 'Though why would he?', Harry thought. 'He's not exactly ever deamed me _worthy _of his time.'

Harry let out a loud sigh, unconciously.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Poppy asked, worriedly.

"Yeah", Harry answered, rubbing his tired eyes.

She smiled sadly at the young wizard, he was so innocent, it pained her to see him in any amount of pain. Especially with that confused look in his eyes, when his glasses were off, as if he didn't quite know where to look.

"I worry about you, you know", she replied seriously.

"I know", he answered, just as serious.

"Well then...do me a favor...and stay in this bed. Not like you'll be able to do much in class anyways."

" 'Kay", Harry answered, his voice just above a whisper.

Poppy was slightly surprised that he agreed to stay in bed, But smiled, as for once he had listened to her. "Good boy, now get some rest."

After that she left to attend to other things, as Harry fell asleep almost instantly. When she returned, she was surprised to see him fall asleep so quickly. She wished she knew what was troubling him. He seemed to always deal with things on his own. Things that no one should bare alone. But he never complained. Not once.

By the time Harry left the hospital wing it was passed dinner. His stomache growled as he walked through the halls, heading towards the Gryffindor dorms.

"Potter."

Harry didn't need to turn around to know who it was. No one but Snape addressed him in such a scornful tone. Harry turned to meet the eye of his Potions Professor.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Harry thought quietly for a moment, as he usually did before answering the man. "To bed...sir?"

"Oh really?" Snape answered with a bit of sarcasm. "Did your ignorant mind already forget today's events?"

Harry remained quiet.

"Dentention. Dungeons. Now", he ordered, pointing down the hall."

Harry sluggishly turned back around and headed towards the dungeons. He had hoped he wouldn't have to start his week of detentions until tomorrow. 'Atleast', he thought, 'the sooner it begins, the sooner it ends.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usually detention with Snape included, doing homework or stupid assignments the Potions teacher would make up, or washing cauldrons while Snape would hover over your shoulder complaining, 'More elbow grease. If any hint of the previous potion mixes with the next, the results could be desastrous!' But since Harry's arms were wrapped up at the momment, quite literally. He sat at a desk doing nothing. Which you would think would be great. However, doing nothing, with Snape 10ft. from you, was far from it.

Harry couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he was tired, the pain in his arms and hands was draining him of his energy, plus the darkness of the dungeons served to only make it seem more like bedtime.

Harry had been sleeping for a few moments before Snape peered out from the book he was reading and caught him. Walking over quietly and casually, as to not disturb the boy, he took the large book he was reading and slammed it right beside the boys head.

Harry shot up, with his eyes as wide as saucers.

"No dozing."

Still slightly traumitised, Harry quickly stuttered a "S..sorry."

"Sorry?" Perhaps instead of apoligizing to me, you should have apoligized to your classmates. Your constant carelessness will no longer be tolerated. Thankfully the only one who got injured was you."

Harry sank back in his chair. The Professors words were harsh and penetrating.

"What if the potion got on somebody else hmmm? Say...Hermione? What if the potion had gotten on her face? " Snape was talking louder with every word, as he realized he'd never really yelled at the boy properly yet.

"Would you want her face to look like your arms! Would you want them to look like this!" Snape lifted up a pant leg, exposing a gruesome, raw leg.

Harry's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He didn't realize Snape had gotten hurt to.

"Just like your father", Snape continued, not really yelling, but in a dangerously loud thundering tone, which only this man seemed to posess.

Harry was mentally unprepared for such an arguement, and had to fight to keep his eyes dry.

Snapes eyes were just like they were after the incident in class, full of anger and fire. For a second it seemed that he'd actually seen a flicker of fire in Snapes eyes.

Harry gaped at the man who continued to chastise him, Snapes eyes were burning with rage, burning with fire, fire that was visible. Harry could see it. He closed his eyes, knowing it was just another hallucination.

"Don't you dare close your eyes Potter!"

Harry opened his eyes, fearfully. What he saw frightened him to the core. The man before him blazing with anger and fire, walking towards him. Harry could hardly see the mans face anymore. More like red hot cinders in the form of a face. Harry lept from his chair and ran to the back of the room.

"What do think you are doing? Get back here!"

Harry crouched in the corner, as the man of flames walked closer. Harry could no longer hear what he said. All he heard was the roar of the fire.

Snape slowed his pace as he noticed that the boy was extremely frightened. Realizing he'd perhaps gone too far. And also reminding himself that this was Harry Potter, not James Potter. He stopped his arguing. He'd known he had the abilty to make even the strongest minds cower in his presence, but he did not expect this reaction at all.

"Potter?" He spoke more softly, and curiously, wondering what could be going through the boys head.

Harry looked up, realizing how close Snape was to him now. How close he was to the flames. Snape reached out an arm to the boy.

Harry stared in absolute terror, watching as the blazing hand reached to him, and finally made contact with his skin.

Harry screamed, before he could even realize there was no pain.

Snape pulled his hand back quickly.

"Go away, go away, go away", harry begged, covering his eyes, afraid to look any longer.

"Harry. Harry look at me."

Harry, now able to hear Snapes voice, shook his head 'no' frantically.

"Harry", Severus Snape was now very curious. "Harry, what do you see?"

"...your on fire ", Harry whimpered.

Snape was now worried, this wasn't an act of disobedience, this was an act of fear, and although a hallucination, he knew it was real to Harry.

"Harry. Harry look at me. I'm fine. Nothing has changed", he tried to comfort the boy, though still using his usual strict voice. "You're in no danger. It's just you and me down here, and no one is on fire. Do you understand? Harry look at me."

Harry slowly peeked his eyes open.

"What do you see?"

Harry sighed in relief. "it's gone."

Snape stood up, and offered Harry a hand to help him up. Harry just closed his watery eyes, shaking his head.

Severus sighed. The boy was a mess, an absolute mess. "How often do you see these things?" He asked, knowing this was something that had to be resolved. After all, Dumbledore couldn't have his golden boy going crazy now could he? "When did this start?"

Harry, shakily, let out a painful breath. "Just today."

"Just Today?"

Harry nodded.

"And did this happen to have anything to do with the incident in class?"

Another nod.

Severus thought this extremely odd, and disturbing. That one day he was dragging to the boy to the infirmary, then the next day was right as rain, yet dillusional.

Without Harry's consent, Snape lifted him to his feet. "Harry, for now I don't want you to tell anyone about this all right", he spoke seriously, " I'll inform Poppy in the morning."

Tiredly, Harry just nodded, not caring at the moment why he should keep it secret.

"Return to your dorm now. And don't worry about serving your other detentions."

"Thankyou", Harry smiled gratefully, and went to leave.

"And until this is ressolved, do not attend my class."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, and left quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time he reached his dorm, everyone was already asleep. Which he was glad, because all he wanted to do was collapse on his bed, which he did.

Though not plagued by nightmares, Harry's sleep was far from comfortable. Unconciously, he tossed and turned for hours, then finally woke up, in a great deal of pain. He didn't know why, but his whole body hurt. It was a sharp, yet also throbbing pain.

Being in far too much pain to go back to sleep, he quietly slipped out of his room, which was still inhabited with his sleeping friends.

He reached the closest bathroom and looked in the mirror. His mouth hung open in horror.

Scratches, bloody deep scratches. a few on his face. Some on his exposed chest. And his clothes had been matted down with what he thought had been sweat, but now saw that it was blood. He fearfully lifted his sleeves, to reveal, most of the bandages had been torn off, and deep gouges were engraved in his already raw skin. Panic-stricken he ripped off his pants. Deep red gouges allover.

'How did this happen!' He mentally screamed.

Then he caught sight of something more disturbing. The blood and flesh that was caked under his fingernails.

An: Next chapter: Self-mutilation


	5. Self Mutilation

**Cursed**

Chapter 5: Self Mutilation

Harry sat on the floor of the bathroom staring at his bloody fingernails. "Why is this happening", he whispered.

The last couple of days had been hell. First he was severly ill, and had to spend the night in the hospital wing. Then he thought he was going mad when he kept seeing things that weren't really there. He shuddered, trying to forget that one image of Hermione dangling an infant by its leg.

And Snape...He thought the man was going to burn to a cinder, but instead he remained enflamed, and kept coming closer.

And now... he sighed heavily, as if trying to will it all away.

Noticing how bloody his legs were getting, he got up and grabbed some toilet paper and started to wipe some of it off.

"Oh my god", he croaked quietly, seeing how deep the wounds really were. He prayed that some form of magic could take care of the scars.

Carefully he worked his way around each scrape, trying not to put too much pressure on the already sore open wounds. Grabbing more tissues paper he continued wiping more vigorously. He wiped and wiped harder, not realizing it. Before he knew it his nails were once again digging into his skin. "Agh", He pulled his hand away quickly. "What is this!"

Getting up from the floor, he walked to the mirror to check on his gruesome reflection. He stared at himself, almost expecting to get some sort of answer.

He looked at his face. Pale, tired, bloody. He ran a finger over one of the cuts, following the length of it. He hissed in pain as his finger suddenly dug deeper on its own accord.

"Aggh!" Harry cried out, as his fingernails dug into the already opened wound. "No!" He tore his hand away from his face.

Panicking, he ran out of the bathroom. He wasn't sure where he was going. But maybe if he just kept moving, he wounldn't wind up hurting himself.

'Snape', he thought. 'He's the only one that knows something is going on.' Before he knew it, he was running towards the dungeons. But as he got closer, the more anxious he got. 'It's the middle of the night.' He really didn't want to disturb him. Him of all people. Suddenly, his sprinting slowed into a quick stride. Different scenarios ran through his head, wondering how Snape would react to being woken up by a student.

Before he realized it, he was shuffling his feet right infront of Snapes door. He stood there for a while. Just him and the small flicker of a few torch lights. Cringing, he tapped gently on the door.

He waited a few moments, though he knew that no human could have heard such a faint noise. Taking a deep breathe, he knocked again, this time perhaps a little too loudly.

He bit his lip, waiting to hear the grumbling from the man within.

He was shocked when the door creaked open suddenly, revealing the grumpy Professor. His dark eyebrows furrowed in confusing. "Potter...Don't try to tell me you are sleep walking", He spoke just as dry as ever.

"Um", Harry suddenly felt uneasy. "...Professor...I.."

As soon as Snapes eyes adjusted, he quickly noticed the horrible gashes on the boys face and chest.

"Merlin, Potter."

Harry stood uncomfortably, while the taller man looked at the boy in disgust.

Something about the size of the wounds disturbed Snape to the core. Eye'ing the boy suspiciously, he grabbed one of his hands and examined it closely. Sure enough, his intuition was correct. The boy's own flesh and blood were indeed encrusted under his own fingernails.

"...I didn't mean to", Harry tried to explain.

Snapes silence only sufficed in making Harry more uncomfortable.

"Infermary Mr. Potter", Snape spoke cooly.

"Yes sir", Harry nodded, feeling foolish that he hadn't gone there in the first place.

"Hold it right there", Snape spoke to the retreating boy. Harry looked back in confusion. "You will not be going alone" He beseeched, pulling on a heavier robe. "I will escort you myself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry followed the taller man in silence.

Beginning to feel a bit twitchy, he strayed behind. He itched all over. And he didn't know why, but he knew that if he just hit his head a couple of times against the walls, he'd feel better. He shook his head to try to brush that feeling away. Where did that come from anyway?

But the feeling didn't go away, instead it only got worse. And eventually his head was irritating him to the point of insanity. Making sure Snape wasn't looking, he punched the top of his skull a couple of times. The pressure and the pain seemed to relieve the itchiness slightly. He sighed in relief as he tried to catch up to the older man.

Snape walked with a quick grace, trying to get there as soon as possible, but also managing to retain his cool demeanor.He knew there was something wrong with the boy. These patterns of affliction were not just a coincidence. There was something evil at work here.

Feeling the boy's presence drift away, he turned around to allow him to catch up... But what he saw, severely disturbed him.

Barely still within eyesight, there he was grasping the stone walls desperately, pounding his head repetetively against the stone.

"Potter!", he gasped, forgetting his demeanor and running over quickly. He grabbed Harry from behind and pulled him away from the wall.

"Agh!" Harry cried, holding his bleeding head, sobbing in pain.

"Shh!" Snape hushed, holding him close, trying to calm him down.

His head was killing him. All he could feel was the throbbing pain that seemed to seep into his skull. He couldn't even feel the person behind him holding him close, The person who had torn him away from the wall which now streamed with blood. Unfortunately his arms were still free, and those spiteful hands which seemed to hold a mind of there own worked their way up to Harry's already bleeding forehead and clawed all the way down, bringing down flesh and blood in the process.

"AaaaH!" He screamed in torment at the new pain his body was recieving.

Snapes heart jumped at the sudden outburst, and tried to cover Harry's mouth, to prevent him from waking the entire student body.

Reaching into his robe, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boy. "Stupify!"

He waited for the charm to take affect. A strangely prolonged amount of time. As Harry seemed unaffected, he wondered if perhaps, in the dark he'd missed his target.

"Stupify!"

Once again, the boy stance remained unchanging.

Snapes heart rate quickened. Potter was unaffected by magic. Which could only mean one thing. There was a curse upon him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy was just about to settle after a hard days work and sip her herbal tea, when the door was kicked open.

She had her mouth open to yell at the person who'd practically broken the door down, but instead her mouth hung open, when she saw Severus Snape walk in, carrying a severely injured student.

"Harry!", she gasped.

"Bind him!" Were the first words out of the Professor's mouth.

Though confused, the Medi-witch took out her wand.

"Not with magic" Snape uttered, holding the twitching boy.

"What's wrong with him Severus?"

"Get something to tie him down with!" Snape hollered, trying to hold down the struggling boy on the bed. For a moment she didn't move, when she noticed Harry try to tear a chunk of his own hair out.

"Now women!" Snape beseeched.

Quickly, she tore her gaze away from the hospital bed and went to look for something to bind him with.

In the meantime, Snape was struggling to keep Harry's arms down. "Come on Potter", he argued. "Stop this." Harry arched his back, as Snape held his arms down. Not being able to cause physical harm to himself was causing him just as much discomfort as if he were to hurt himself.

"Rrrr...Professor", he whined. "Let me go", he begged, writhing as much as he could.

The older man, turned his head away from the 'train wreck' before him. Between the wounds on his head from the stone walls, and the previous gouges he'd made in his face, there was hardly a spot on the boys face that was not covered in blood.

Finally, The Medi-witch returned with a large roll of gauze. "This will have to do."

"Do it quickly."

Tie-ing a knot to the bed post first, she grabbed Harry's fidgeting arm and wrapped the gauze around his wrist, securing it to the bed-post. To his horror, both of his arms were tied to the bed. Leaving him unable to scratch, claw or punch himself.

Taking a step back, Snape looked at him with a heavy frown. As he stared at the boy, he didn't notice the extremely disturbed Medi-witch looking at him.

"Well!.."

Snape turned his face, almost forgetting she was there.

"What the hell is going on!"

He tried to think of what to say to the panting woman, who was now wearing some of the boys blood.

"I"-he began, but was cut off by the sound of Harry now slamming his head against the bed post.

"Merlin!" He hollered running over quickly to Harry's side again. Grabbing the pillow, he tried to block Harry's head from the beatings he was giving himself.

Thinking on her toes, Pomfrey began to tie the boys feet to the other end of the bed, to restrict his movements.

Soon Harry was unable to move at all. Though that did not stop him from trying. He still pulled and twisted at the binds, shaking the whole bed.

"Harry." Poppy suddenly put her hands on the boys chest calmly. "Relax", she soothed, pushing a few of his bangs away from his eyes. "Tell me", she spoke softly into his ear. "What hurts?"

"E..Everything", he panted.

"I'm going to the Head Master", Snape announced.

Poppy shook her head in agreement. "I'll do what I can, in the meantime."

He nodded quickly before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though he held the utmost respect for the man, Snape did not hesitate to barge into Dumbledore's office unannounced.

The old man looked up in faint surprise, before turning back to feed his phoenix a treat. "Severus, my dear boy. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's Potter Sir", he explained, getting right to the point.

Dumbledore appeared slightly more alert, at the mention of his 'Golden-boy'.

"He's...ill."

"...Ill?" The old man questioned, eyes boring into Snapes, demanding answers.

"I believe Mr. Potter is the victim of a curse", he spoke in his usual tone and demeanor.

The old man brow furrowed. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Perhaps..." He knew there were no words to describe the boys present state. "...you should see for yourself."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two men entered the infermary, Poppy was still trying to wipe the blood off the boys face.

"Madame", Dumbledore greeted.

"Headmaster", she nodded.

He came to a quick halt as he noticed Harry's condition. "Who did this?"

"He did", Poppy glared, wringing out her cloth.

The old wizards eyes widened briefly, before returning to their normal twinkle. "Well... I'm sure he'll remain safe here until the curse wears off."

Snape grimaced at the naive man. "Sir...If I may enlighten you to the situation...The boy's health has been rather inept for a few days now."

"Oh?"

"I'm certain that he's experienced a number of curses recently. And after what I've seen, I must express my concern."

Harry lay in bed, groaning in pain. And as the Medi witch turned back to her patient, she noticed that he was biting and chewing at his lips, witch were now bleeding.

"I'm at a loss", she sighed heavily. "This is beyond me. And you knew it when you brought him here", she looked at Snape accusingly.

"And just where should I have brought him women", he replied harshly.

"Settle down", Dumbledore interupted. "This is obviously the best place for him to be at the moment. He's in good hands", he looked to the medi-witch, reassuring his trust in her. Though she seemed to ignore his gaze.

"Severus, I'd like for you to browse around the library. Primarily the restricted section if you would, and find out what you can about young Mr. Potter's condition."

Snape nodded in consent and left quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione were in 'Ancient History 2', both voicing their concerns to eachother about there absent friend. Ron knew that Harry had been in his bed the other night because the sheets were thrown off, but he'd not seen him all day. And Hermione last saw him getting dragged out of Potions class after reaching into a boiling cauldron.

Both were extremely worried and ready to go to the Headmaster. It was all they could do to not walk right out of their class and hunt the man down. However, Hermione, being a bit more level headed, had decided to wait till after class. Neither of them, however, could concentrate on their work, and were both, secretly, counting down the seconds to the end of class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something did not settle well with the Potions Master as he headed to the library. The curses brought upon the boy seemed to be getting progressively darker.

He remembered the morning Neville had led him back to the boys dorm, and he'd found the boy ill in his bed. Honestly, though he'd never admit it to anyone, his heart had jumped when he saw him. Not that he'd been truely worried. It was just a faint concern, is all. Afterall, the boy had been practically blue.

But even though he knew his sickness, at the time, had been serious, it was a far cry from the Self mutilated form he'd become.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Infermary, Harrys wrists were turning purple. The constant pulling and tugging at the binds was cutting off the circulation to his hands.

Madame Pompfrey had done well in aiding his wounds. However it was difficult to keep up with the new ones he was creating. His lips were swollen and bleeding. And there was little she could do to stop him.

While tending to his wounds, she would talk to him and try to get him to stop biting his lips and tugging at his arms. But nothing she said would get him to stop. Every once in a while he'd apoligize for not doing as she asked. But she'd just keep wiping away blood and try to soothe him as best she could.

While the Medi-witch left to get more ointment and bandages, Harry was left to himself, lying uncomfortably in bed. His breathing was heavy and he was covered in sweat.

'I wish Hermione was here', he thought. Though he really didn't want his friends to see him like this, atleast she would probably be able to comfort him. His eye's watered as he bit through his lip once more. 'God, where is everybody?' He felt so alone. He didn't know why Snape or Dumbledore had left. He wished he'd heard what they were talking about. Even if his friends couldn't be here, atleast having Dumbledore here would make him feel better. For some reason, he didn't think that Madame Pompfrey was trying to find a way to cure him. She wasn't using any magic or brewing any potions. It was as if she were only stalling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape sat in the dark dusty library, pondering over the many books before him. There were far too many books on curses for his liking. But he read each one carefully.

He flipped through page after page, but none described any of the boys symptoms.

He breathed heavily, rubbing his forehead in frustration. If no one had seen a case like this before, than it was unlikely that it would be in one of the newer books.

Selecting the few older books in his pile, he sat down once again, and perused each one.

Curse after curse, hex after hex. Curses that blind, curses that invoke fear, cover you with boils, turn you yellow... and so on.

He turned yet another unavailing page and read the next curse.

"The Devils Plague"...he furrowed his eyebrows at the name. He heard that name before. But he was sure it was just a Myth.

Though skeptical, he read the page.

_The Devils Plague_

_Little is known of the curse. Though many believe the curse to be invalid, multiple people have claimed throughout history that they were witnesses to the consumation._

_All who claimed to have witnessed the curse, claim that there were multiple elements. Experts in the study of Ancient Magic believe that there were 5 steps._

_The first is Sickness: Where the victim develops an unatural illness, which symptoms most likely include nauseau, high fever and vomiting. Though the duration of each step is unknown, it is likely that it is determined by the one who had placed the curse._

_The second step is Halucination. In which the victim becomes delusional. Their Reality becomes destorted as various images are percieved as gruesome and morbid._

At this point, Snapes eyes were wide and reading intently.

_The third step is Self Mutilation. Although the victims body is still able to percieve pain, they become driven on tormenting themselves. Almost as if possessed, the victim will use any means necessary to bring harm to themselves, for some, this means death, as they are unable to control their motions._

_In 1692, Marryanne Poppet, claimed that she awoke one morning to find that her husband had gouged his own eyes out in the middle of the night._

_Later in 1703 Dennis Brookestone claimed that his daughter bit her own tongue off, and eventually died of blood loss and infection _

_Many claims have been made. However, no evidence of a curse had been found, and eventually many were accused of killing their own loved ones, creating false accounts, and were put to death themselves._

Sickness, halucinating and self mutilation. There was no doubt. After browsing through hundreds curses, he'd found the one. Know, hopefully he could find the cure...

_Those who survived the third step, would inevitably succumb to the fourth. _

_Insanity. _

"Merlin." Hadn't the boy been through enough. He really didn't care to read any further. But for Harry's sake, he did.

_Ranting, raving, screaming and moaning. At this point, there mind is lost, and in many cases, they do not recognize the people they once knew. Shouting profanity. This dementia causes them to forget all modesty or decency and reveal their darkest and cruelest nature._

A slight panick overcame the Potions Master, as he imagined the young boy losing his already fragile mind. He tried not to imagine what he'd say, what he'd scream to his friends if they happened to find him. ...For all he knew, the boy could be ranting right now. Screaming and saying god know's what to the Medi-witch.

He also was not looking forward to telling the Headmaster that the savior of the Wizarding world was only hours away from going mad, unless they found a cure. He really didn't know how the situation could get any worse. That is until he read ahead.

_Once the victim experiences all these four curses, the fifth and final step is death._

**AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, for the long wait. I know it was a little rediculous, and I'm sure I've lost a lot of readers because of it. But please keep reading, and I won't stop writing. :) Next chapter: Insanity**


	6. Insanity

**Cursed**

Chapter 6: Insanity

Snape walked slowly as he headed towards the HeadMasters office. No matter how he paraphrased the books words, the situation seemed hopeless.

He held the book in his hands as he stood outside the door. The spiteful book that spoke of nothing but misery and torment. If he could curse the book to the pits of hell he would. However, his talents were lack in the curse department.

He stood outside the wooden doors, reluctant to enter. Why did he always have to be the barer of bad news?

Before he had the oppurtunity to knock, the doors opened on their own accord. He walked in, holding the grim book at his side.

"Severus", The old wizard greeted seriously. "What did you find?" He asked, seeing the book in the man's hands.

"I've found what's been ailing the boy", he explained, taking an offered seat.

"And?"

"It's known as the 'Devil's Plague' ", he said, handing over the book, opened to the exact page.

Dumbledore took the book, and adjusted his glasses seriously. His eyes squinted as if the words were painful to read.

Snape waited patiently for the man to read the information and let it sink through.

"Hmmph", the wizard sighed, removing his glasses, and rubbing his old tired eyes.

Snape watched the Headmaster think silently to himself, suprised of his lack of words.

"Headmaster?", Snape spoke, trying to wake the man from his sullen state.

"I'm an old man Severus."

'Indeed', The potions master thought to himself.

"In all my years I've never heard of this curse actually ever been performed."

Snape nodded silently.

"How would someone even aquire the knowledge to perform such a task?"

The room was quiet, as they both seemed to be thinking of their own solutions.

"Theodore."

Snape looked up, as the silence was interrupted.

"You remember Theodore Hoggis. Runs a used book shop just outside of Hogsmeade."

"Ofcourse", Snape indeed recalled meeting the eccentric man a few years back.

"I wonder if you wouldn't mind giving him a visit. Theodore does so often run into strange bits of information, from the books he aquires. He's also quite knowledgable in curses, if I remember correctly."

Snape nodded in agreement. "I'll see what he knows."

Dumbledore nodded in thanks, as the Potions professor got up to leave his office.

"But just incase", Snape added before he left. " Perhaps it's time the boy's friends' were informed."

The old man nodded his head, not liking the idea. But knowing it would be the right thing to tell them, before they found out on their own.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the infermary Harry had fallen asleep. While unconcious, Madame Pomfrey had had the oppurtunity to remove the boy from his make-shift retraints and move him into a more suitable bed, which had built-in arm and leg cuffs.

After seeing to a few students while he slept, she now sat beside him, listening to his hypnotic breathing.

She was just about to join him in slumber, when the door to the infermary opened.

She looked up, expecting to see Snape or Dumbledore, but to her misfortune, it was the boys friends. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Harry!" The young girl cried, seeing her friend on the hospital bed.

"Shhhh!!" Poppy hushed, trying to keep them away from the sleeping boy. But it was no use. Once they saw the condition Harry was in, they pushed passed her and ran to his bedside.

"What happened!"

"Why is he tied up!" they cried.

"Shh tsssh shsh!" The Medi-witch seethed. Cringing as the boy began to stir in his sleep.

"I can't have you in here. For heaven's sake if he wakes up...",

"Nnnnn."

All eyes turned to Harry as his eyes flittered slightly before opening all the way.

He remembered where he was, but he did not recall having his hands bound to his sides. Furiously irritated at being restrained, he struggled to free himself.

Ron and Hermione leaned closer to him, eager to talk to him.

"Harry!"

"Are you all right?"

"How are you feeling?"

"What happened?", Hermione questioned franctically, leaning closer to him.

"Get away from me!!" He screamed.

Everyone in the room froze in shock at the strange outburst.

Hermione had almost jumped out of their skin, and now stood with her mouth open. "Harry...it's me. It's Hermione", she tried to calm him, assuming that he did not recognize her.

He began struggling to get out once again. Pulling dangerously hard on his wrists. "Let me out!"

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked, desperately.

"Never you mind. Just get out!", The Medi-witch ordered, pulling them towards the door.

"No! Tell us what's going on!" Hermione yelled back.

"Speak with Dumbledore if you must, but you need to leave!" She all but threw them out into the hall, before shutting the door on them.

They stood there with their mouths open, dumbfounded.

"Hermione, come on", Ron pulled on her arm. "Dumbledore", he reminded her. He pulled her away from the door, trying to wake her out of her shock.

"Come on", he held her close, as they headed for the HeadMaster's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"AaaaH!" Harry screeched, as his wrist finally broke.

"Dammit Harry", Pompfrey cursed. She had absolutely no idea what to do with him.

She quickly mixed a potion to help heal his broken bone. God knows if it would do any good. But she wasn't just going to stand there and watch him suffer.

"Come on Potter, drink this", she instructed, holding the vial to his lips. But he shook his head francticly.

"Swallow it!" She ordered, getting frustrated.

He growled furiously at her, refusing to swallow.

As she pushed the small bottle painfully against his lips, he opened his mouth to curse and spit. But the instant his lips were open, the bottle fell in his mouth, making him gag. Poppy gasped in shock, fearing that he was choking and put her hand in his mouth to pull the vial out. But what really shocked her was the teeth that embedded themselves into her skin.

"Aah!" She screamed, pulling her bloody hand away. She looked at her attacker in shock, wondering why he'd do such a thing.

But he just stared right back. There was no pity, fear or remorse in his eyes. Just an empty dark expression that radiated hostility.

As she backed away uncomfortably, she felt her time with him had come to an end.

-----------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape approached the rundown bookstore with disdain. He suddenly wondered why it was he that was there and not Dumbledore. The withered old wizard always managed to get someone to do his errands for him.

Biting down his resentment, he opened the door.

The small dusty building, was crammed with bookshelf after bookshelf. Though the shoppe resembled a rundown cabin, Snape was indeed impressed with the quantity of books this one man was able to acquire. Aside from the shelfs, there were books lining the windowsills, some piled up on desks, and even some stacked chest- high on the floor.

Hearing movement from the back, Snape entered futher, finding the front desk.

Just about to ring the bell, a stout middle-aged man with thick curly brown hair, and thick brown glasses entered from a back room.

"Ughh", the man grumbled, tripping over a book, before hiccupping loudly.

'Great', Severus thought, taking in the man's drunken appearance. "Bit early for that, isn't it?" Snape interrogated.

The man looked up in surprise, not knowing there was someone in his store. But smiled politely, and chuckled. "Get's rather tedious around here."

"So it does", Snape acknowledged smoothly.

"So", The man approached the counter. "What can I do you for?"

"I've been told you have a wide knowledge of curses", Snape explained, getting straight to the point.

The man stumbled for a moment, looking the Potions Master up an down. "I don't know what you've been told", he spoke, now sounding suspicious, "But I only sell books...not curses."

"I understand", Snape continued, ignoring the mans leery gaze. "But all I seek is knowledge."

"What sort of knowledge", He asked, still sounding suspicious.

"What can you tell me about the Devil's Plague?"

"The Devil's Plague?" The man chuckled. "Why do you concern yourself with myths?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Myth, is it?"

"Ofcourse."

"I have reason to believe otherwise."

"Oh really?" The man sounded disbelieving.

"Someone I know is suffering through the stages as I speak."

The man shook is head, " Well, I insist you re-evaluate your friend."

Snape furrowed his brow, getting irritated with the man. "And I insist you re-evalutate your belief on the matter. I have seen the effects of the curse, first hand. And I demand you tell me everything you know on the subject", he ordered, starting to take on a crueler tone.

The bookkeeper looked threatened, and indeed intimidated by Snapes demeanor, but still resufed to talk. "I'm sorry. I simply, can't help you."

Those were not the words he wanted to hear. And as the bookkeeper went to walk away, Snape quickly stepped around the counter and blocked his path.

The Bookkeeper looked up, frightfully at the tall dark man. "What do you want from me?"

"I am in desperate need of how to remove this curse. A very important child's life is at risk. And I was instructed by my Headmaster to see you on the matter, so if you wouldn't mind taking a moment of your time..."

"You one of his followers?"

Snape cocked his eyebrow, taking a moment, before realizing the man feared that he was a deatheater.

"I'm a teacher at Hogwarts. I was sent by Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore", the man thought the name over, while looking at Snape. As realization hit him, he smiled. "Severus. Severus Snape", he laughed. "I thought you looked familiar. I havn't seen you in years."

Snape humored the man with a small pitiful smile. "Yes it's been a while."

"I'm sorry I was so...It's Just that...people come in here, some with not the best intentions, you see. They try to get me to sell them curses."

"I understand. But I wasn't lying when I said I was desperate. What can you tell me about the curse?"

The man rubbed his chin, taking on a more serious expression. "Well...The curse is old, ancient really. Whoever found the means to perform it, went to great lengths to get it done.

"I need to know how to remove it."

The bookkeeper was quiet, as he looked at the man with pity. "I'm sorry Severus. The curse is fatal...There's no getting around it."

Snape was silent as he took in the information.

"I'm sorry", the man repeated.

Snape nodded silently. "Thank you", he barely whispered, deciding to leave.

"Send my regards to Dumbledore."

"...I shall."

The bookkeeper watched the sullen man leave, before remembering another bit of information. "Severus."

The Professor turned around.

"There's a belief, that if the victim knows that he's been cursed, and believes he's doomed, that the curse is all the more potent, for the victim helps to cause his own demise."

Snape nodded in acknowledgment, and left.

-----------------------------------------------------

In the infermary, Harry was being hidden behind a curtain, while other children were being looked after.

Poppy had been so busy, she hadn't had the opportunity to call the Headmaster. And while she was busy mending sprains and, brewing antidotes for fevers, she was fearing that Harry would have another outburst any second.

She worked quickly, trying to get the children out of there as soon as possible. But eventually Harry could not contain himself any longer, and a horrifying scream rang through the hospital wing, startling everyone in the vacinity.

"What was that?"

Instead of answering, The Medi-witch ran behind the curtain, to check on her secret patient. Harry was struggling to release himself from the restraints, all the while pulling on his already broken wrist.

"Shh", she hushed brushing his forehead, trying to calm him down. He was sweating, and had gotten so worked up that he'd broken a blood vessel in his eye.

"Gasp."

Poppy turned around to see that one of the curious children had peeked behind the curtain.

"Is that.."

"No. Out!", The Medi-witch ordered. "Out", she ushered him away. "All of you now", she instructed the others, who were very confused.

"What's going on?"

"Come on Sweetie", She ushered one girl out of a bed. "Your ankle will be just fine. Don't forget to take this", She shoved a vial into her hand.

"But.."

"No butts." She pulled the two other boys out of bed, telling them they would be fine after getting some rest.

As she shut the door on them, she ran back over to Harry to see if he was all right.

The boy just lay there, sqeezing his eyes shut and grumbling something under his breath.

She let out a deep breath, half in relief, half in annoyance. There was no way she could tend to other patients while he remained there. He was too loud and too disturbed.

As he continued grumbling to himself, she snuck away to the hospitals fire-place.

"Albus Dumbledore", she called, throwing in the powder.

Before he even greeted her, she began yelling.

"Where have you been?! I've had to take care of other students while having this crazed boy in my infermary. I had to discharge my patients just because he decided to start screaming for no reason!..."

"Madame, Madame, Please!" Dumbledore calmed. "I'm waiting the return of Professor Snape who is currently doing an errand for me", he explained. "Now", he steadied his voice. "I take it Harry is becoming a problem?"

She sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Albus, the boy is a nightmare. He can not stay."

Dumbledore nodded, knowing full well that it would only be a matter of time, before they had to move the boy. "I know."

"Please move him as soon as possible, so I can get back to work", she explained in a very business-like tone, before ending the connection abruptly.

Dumbledore sank in his seat. There was nowhere else the boy could reside. Students were occupying practically every room in the castle. He hated the idea, but there was no other alternative... Harry would have to be moved to the dungeons.

AN: I know. I'm terrible. I havn't updated in months. I've been writing Teen Titans. And it's really hard to go from one storyline to the other. So I just kept writing TT. But I'm amost done with both stories, then I'll just be doing one story at a time. I guess I'm just not a multi-tasker. : ( Next chapter: Insanity prt.2 (will probably be last chapter)


	7. Insanity Prt2

**Cursed**

Chapter 7: Insanity prt.2

As Dumbledore made his way towards the infermary, he was bombarded by two hectic teenagers.

"Professor!"

Despite his actual feelings, he put on a smile and greeted them warmly. "Ah, Miss Granger...Mr. Weasley."

"We just saw Harry in the infermary, and Madame Pomfrey kicked us out. What's going on?!"

"He looked awful", Ron added. "And he started yelling at us, like he didn't know who we were."

The warm smile from the Headmasters' face slowly faded, as he realized now was the time to tell them. "Yes...Harry's health... is in a rather...unfortunate situation...", He looked at the two, knowing how hard it was going to be for them to hear. "It's rather difficult to explain...why don't you... accompany me to the hospital wing."

The two looked delighted to be able to see there friend once again. Finally, they weren't just going to be ignored and left in the dark.

"Thank Merlin", Madame Pomfrey sighed as the Headmaster walked through the door. Though she agreed the boys situation was indeed disheartening, she was ashamed to admit she was anxious to get rid of him.

Unfortunately, following Dumbledore were Potter's friends.

"What are they doing here", she scolded the Old wizard. "I just shoed them out."

"There with me", Dumbledore explained firmly.

The Medi-witch instantly composed herself. Knowing not to push the Headmaster when he was in a foul mood.

"I see."

As they made their way over to the boy, she rushed over to warn them. "Keep your distance. Do not touch him."

Heeding Pomfrey's warning, Dumbledore held out his arms to block the children from getting any closer. "That'll do."

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

"Has he gone mad?" Ron asked, seeing the look in his friend's eyes.

"Perhaps", Dumbledore answered truthfully. "But by none of his own doing."

"Well, then by who's?" Hermione continued.

Though they had no proof. The answer seemed simple. "I can only think of one person who would benefit from a misfortune such as this."

"...Voldemort", Ron growled.

Everyone looked at the red-head, as he mentioned the hated man's name. "What?", he argued. "Everyones thinking it, I'm just saying it. Who else could it be?."

The look in everyone's eye's said that they agreed.

There was a long drawn out silence before anyone spoke again.

"What's gonna' happen to him?" Ron asked.

"We'll be moving him down to the dungeons for now, so Madame Pomfrey can continue her work."

"Dungeons?" Hermione questioned, obviously disapproving. "That's barbaric! He needs to be in a hospital! He needs someone to look after him!"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the young Gryffindor. "I agree...But I don't think being in a hospital will help Harry."

The children were silent, wondering what the old Wizard was trying to say. "Well...He's going to get better isn't he?" Hermione asked nervously.

Dumbledore was thinking of what to say, as the door opened.

Everyone turned in unison, to see Severus Snape enter the room. The man strode in silently, making his way towards the small crowd.

"Severus", Dumbledore greeted sternly.

The Potions Master nodded in acknowledgement. "He seems calm", Snape commented, looking at the boy on the bed.

"Just don't make any sudden moves", Madame Pomfrey warned him.

"I see", he answered realizing the boy was probably not as calm as he appeared. "Weasley. Granger", he greeted, suddenly acknowledging that Potter's friends were with them. "Have they been informed", he questioned, secretively.

"I thought it best to wait till we had all the facts", Dumbledore answered.

Ron and Hermione just stood there listening, in anticipation and fear.

"Well", Snape started. "It'd be best to talk in private", he explained, eye-ing the boy on the bed, suspiciously.

"The boy is practically comatose", Dumbledore pointed out.

Snape eye'd the old man, emphasizing the need to be in private, as he recalled the booksellers words.

"All right", Dumbledore nodded. "Poppy...We'll be right outside."

She nodded, watching the four walk out the door.

* * *

It didn't take long for Snape's words to bring the young Gryffindor's to tears. The hopelessness of the situation left them sick to their stomache's. How could something like this happen? Harry was suppose to defeat Voldemort, so everyone could live happily...right?

Though Harry's friends were not done asking questions they were dismissed due to the task at hand: moving Harry to the lower dungeons of the castle. Someplace where his screams would not be heard, if he deemed it necessary to do so.

Sadly, apparating was out of the question, considering magic was useless on the boy. The curse would deflect it. It would fight it off, just as it was fighting Harry's own body.

The best they could do was conjure wheels to the young wizard's bed, and hope to move him discretely down the secret passage ways to the dungeons.

As they neared the boy, he seemed to suddenly become more alert, and aware of his surrounding. He growled, as they came closer.

Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's leg, trying to sooth him. "Relax my boy, we're only-

"Don't touch me!!"

The sudden outburst, made the old wizard jolt.

Harry's chest pounded madly and he fought the restraints, pulling as hard as he could.

"Let's make this quick", Snape commented, throwing a sheet over Harry's head.

Dumbledore nodded, taking his side at the end of the bed. As quickly as they could, they pushed the crazed boy through the secret corridor that was hidden within the infermary. Harry's head shook madly, trying to remove the bedsheet. He was somewhat quiet for half the trip, mostly grunting and growling. Then his mind seemed to do a 180, and he began to curse and threaten anyone he could think of.

"Stupid Filthy Vermin - KIll you...you did this. You made me sick. You're all making me sick. You're all in on it!" He cursed them, as they took him down the private corridors to the dungeons.

As the lights became dimmer and the temperature dropped, the two wizards calmed somewhat. They were now far enough to be out of earshot. Whatever the boy said now, did not matter. No one would hear him.

As they found a somewhat suitable room for Harry to stay, they wheeled him in. It was just an old cell. But it was in the warmer section of the dungeons.

"Fetch us some blankets will you Severus. I want him to be comfortable."

"Ofcourse Headmaster", Snape left quickly to retrieve the wanted items.

Dumbledore quickly removed the sheet from Harry, wondering how he was doing.

Harry looked around, noticing where he was.

He did not look to happy.

"NnnnNNNNNnnnnn", Harry pulled at his restraints again. A painful twinge in his wrist, reminded him of the fact that it was broken. But in his current state, he hardly cared.

"Calm down my boy", Dumbledore tried to soothe. "We'll find a way out of this", though there was no confidence in his voice.

"Let me out", Harry growled.

"Easy now."

"LET ME OUT!" Harry screamed at the stop of his wheezing lungs.

"Headmaster", Snape returned.

"Lay them over there", he instructed quickly.

Severus obeyed, and started making a small bed for Harry in the corner.

"That's it. Now help me with him."

..."You deem it wise to release him from his restraints?"

"At this point, yes. Otherwise I feel he might do further harm to himself, in order to get out."

Snape nodded, walking over hesitantly, not knowing what to expect when they set the boy free.

Harry continued to growl and spit out threats. "Let me out.!!let me go!! I'll kill you!!

The boys words did nothing to comfort Snape's nerves.

"We must do this quickly, and leave just as quick."

"I agree", the old man nodded.

"Ready?", Snape asked, standing over Harry's feet, while the old man stood by the restraints on the boy's arms.

"...ready."

Snapes fingers where quick and agile, as he undid the binds.

However, the older wizard was not so quick, and as he fumbled to get the second strap undone, Harry grabbed at him.

"No you don't", Snape yelled, seeing Harry go to bite the old man's hand, and pulled his head away quickly by grabbing at the boy's hair.

"Aaah!" Harry screamed, more out of anger than pain.

Just as the boy began to thrash, Dumbledore released him from the binds and they left quickly, locking the cell behind them securely.

Harry got up quickly, not taking long to realize that he was once again trapped.

He stalked over menacingly to the bars, panting heavily.

"You'll be safe in there my boy", Dumbledore breathed, feeling guilty, yet thankful that this was done.

Harry banged his head against the bars in aggravation before stalking back into the corner.

"Now what?" Snape questioned, seeing as their job was done.

The old wizard sighed, tiredly. "I don't know."

Snape gave him an odd look, never remember hearing those words come out the headmaster's mouth.

"Should someone stay and look after him?"

"...perhaps", Dumbledore replied quietly, as if he really didn't see the point in it."

Snape persed his lips in aggravation. The Old man was giving no comfort, no words of wisdom, which he should be crammed full of at his age. Snape just couldn't believe that he was seemingly giving up. There had to be some alternative. Some means of saving Potter.

Dumbledore turned to leave.

"I'll inform Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Perhaps they could visit the boy..." He ended his sentence. Not wanting to think of the little time they had left.

Snape stared at the old man's retreating form. It was almost dispicable. How could he just abandon his "golden boy"?

He glared dangerously, before stalking out.

He had work to do.

* * *

Hermione heard the news first, and informed the Head Master that she'd she him immediately, Obviously not waiting for Ron, who was on the other side of the castle.

While Dumbledore went to find Ron, Hermione found her way down to the Dungeons, anxious to see her friend.

Her pace, which was once a sprint, slowed down as she made her way down deeper into the hollows of the castle.

It was cold. And every noise seemed to echo for miles.

"Harry?" she called out timidly.

She continued her walk until she heard shuffling up ahead.

She gasped at the sound, and hurried her pace.

Looking into the cell where she thought she'd heard the noise, she saw a shadow.

It was too dark to make out all the details, but she could tell it was Harry.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat as a strong wave of grief suddenly hit her like a Tsunami.

"Harry?"

Remembering how he'd acted last time she saw him, she suddenly didn't know what to say.

Was he...still him?

"...How are you feeling?", She all but rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the question.

"We...we all miss you", she fought the lump in her throat again.

"The others... they...they don't know. They..."

"Mione?"

"Y...Yes?" she stuttered, Startled to hear his voice. "It's me."

All she heard next was the shuffling of feet as someone approached quickly.

She all but gasped in surprised as his gaunt face suddenly came into view, as he clung to the bars.

"Mione', they locked me up. They left me here to die", he cried.

Her mouth gaped open, at hearing his desperate words.

"Harry...I..."

"Let me out", he begged almost silently. "Please?"

"Harry...", she cringed, knowing he had been put in there for a reason. Though at the moment she couldn't understand why. He seemed so...so...

She stepped closer, wanting to help him. He looked so destroyed. she wanted nothing more than to release him from this place. Almost in a trance, she walked up to the bars to her friend, wanting to offer him hope or some small form of comfort.

"Harry I...Aaaahhh!"

Her speech was cut short as the troubled boy grabbed a hold of her brown locks and pulled them into the bars, until her head pressed painfully against them.

"Ahh. Harry Stop!" She pulled back painfully, trying to win back her locks.

"Stop!" She screamed, finally pulling hard enough to tear herself away.

The instant she was free, she fled, never looking back at the boy who now held a rather large handful of brown wavy hair.

**AN**:Yaaaaaaaaaay! I finally found a way to end it, without making it stupid. :D But don't quote me on that. Cause some might think it is stupid.

And I wanted to say thanks to the person who emailed me and got my ass in gear. Otherwise it would've taken a lot longer to get this chapter up...if at all! ...unfortunately I deleted my email. But I browsed through the people who had 'Cursed' on their 'Alert list', and I think it was 'Spirit Mornea'. Sorry if I got that wrong though. And anyways, thank you to all of you who read my crap. :) **NEXT CHAPTER: Potions that kill**


	8. Potions that kill

**Cursed**

Chapter 8: Potions that kill

As Ron made his way to the dungeons to check on the misfortune of his best friend, he was startled to see a franctic Hermione near tears, heading the opposite way. She ignored him as she ran past.

A shiver ran down his spine as he thought what could have happened. Part of him said to follow Hermione and perhaps comfort her, but the other part of him wanted to know what was down there.

He walked quietly through the dimly lit halls, not sure of what to expect. As he finally reached the cells, it wasn't long until he spotted one that was currently occupied.

He was silent at first, though he could tell that Harry could sense his presence. He swallowed heavily. "Harry?"

The figure turned around so quickly, Ron almost jumped.

Harry walked right up to the bars, exposing his bruised and bleeding self.

Ron took a step back, not even realizing. "Harry. What happened?"

Ron took a good look at his friend, wondering when was the last time he had eaten.

Harry's lips curved into an unpleasant smile.

Ron cocked an eyebrow, trying to figure out his friends' behavior.

"Here".

Ron was startled to see that Harry had spoke, and was now holding his hand out to him.

"I have something for you."

Ron couldn't quite see what it was in this lighting, and reached over to his friends' hand. Grimacing, as he took the strange feeling item, he ran his fingers down the soft long cluster.

"Hair?", Ron dropped it quickly.

"I know how much you like her", Harry spoke sweetly.

Ron's confused face suddenly made sense of Harry's words. "You...", a picture of Hermione crying ran through his head. "Pulled...?" He looked at the fallen hair. It was a good sized chunk. It must have hurt terribly to have it torn from her head.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Why'd you do that?!" he demanded.

Harry did not like the tone of Ron's voice one bit, and backed away with a bitter scowl.

Ron watched in bewilderment as his disturbed friend disappeared into the darkness.

"Harry," he regretted raising his voice to him. Sure he was furious at what the boy had done to poor Hermione, but he didn't want this to be goodbye. Then again, this boy was hardly his old friend which he remembered. Perhaps 'goodbye' was too far gone to speak of.

He backed away slowly, with a bad feeling in his gut. "I just...," somewhere inside that mess of a boy had to be Harry, if only a small piece. "I guess this is goodbye," it sounded more like a question then a statement. "I just wanted you to know...Harry," he squinted his eyes through the darkness but could see no one. "Youv'e been the best friend anyone could have... and I'm really gonna' miss..."

Ron's ears perked as he heard a small sound from within the dark cavern. "Harry?" He listened closely.

There was deep breathing, which seemed to be growing faster. "Harry?" Rons voice held concern as the hardened breathing seemed to radiate panic.

"Uuuuuugh. Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh", Harry finally screamed.

"Harry!" Ron banged on the cell, frustrated that he could not get to his friend. "What's wrong!" was all he could ask. But his only answer was more screams of panic and pain.

"Hang on! I'm getting someone!" Ron yelled as he fled wildly out of the dungeons.

* * *

Snape worked diligantly at his task at hand. He'd told no one of his plans, not even Dumbledore.

Sure what he was doing was dangerous, but there was no other alternative. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

He scowled at the fowl smelling concoction he'd just created, watching it brew carefully. The liquid would have to simmer for some time. Unfortunately, time was not something that was on their side.

Thinking of that, Snape felt necessary to check on his upcoming patient. So he headed down to the dungeons.

* * *

Snape moved swiftly through the undergrounds of the great castle known as Hogwarts. His figure moved so quick, one would have to run to keep up with him. But Severus did not run, his graceful movements allowed him to move as if a fleeing phantom.

Noise could be heard up ahead. Noise that seemed to radiate torture. His pace quickened even more so, until he hit something so hard he thought in his frenzied mind that he'd been daft enough to run into a wall.

Two figures sat up in unison, looking at eachother.

"Weasley!," The Professor scorned.

"Harry needs help!" was all the redhead could say.

Ignoring the slight pain from his fall, Snape shoved the boy aside and ran towards Harry's cell.

The screaming was horrific. It sounded like the boy was being malled to death.

"Potter!" Snape yelled, as he pulled the dungeon keys from his robes. He hastily opened the old cell, noticing the the Weasley boy had caught up with him. "You stay there!" He ordered, pointing dangerously, his voice barely audible through the screaming.

"Lumos," he lighted the cell quickly, finding the cursed boy in the corner bleeding and screaming.

"Professor!" Snape was taken back as the young boy recognized him.

"Aaack! GET THEM OFF!"

Snape moved closer to examine the boy. He could see nothing on the boy but his own blood.

"GET THEM OFF!, " Harry continued to panic.

"Get what off?," Snape questioned, now completely shining his lumos charm on the boy. He saw nothing. But the boy continued to flail around in torment.

It wasn't until Harry's next move, that the elder wizard finally saw what was happening. In the mits of his one sided battle, the wizarding world's golden boy took his arm straight up to his mouth and bit a gruesome amount of flesh off.

Snapes face went pale at the grisly scene. "What are you doing?," He queried, trying to keep Harry's arm's at his sides.

"It's the snakes," Harry tried to explain. "They're biting me!"

"YOU'RE BITING YOU!," Snape yelled, trying to bring the boy back to reality.

"NO!" Harry kept his struggle going. "They're everywhere!"

Snape growled in frustration. "Get the Head Master," he barked to the dumb-struck redhead.

Ron bolted quickly down the forboding corridors, hoping that it would not take long to locate the old wizard. The narrow, winding steps leading up to the first floor, did not help to make his journey any quicker. But he continued, two at a time.

It wasn't until he was less than half way to his destination that he ran past Professor Mcgonagall.

"Mr. Weasley! I do hope you have a good reason for sprinting down these hallways."

Ron skidded to a halt, panting heavily. "Harry. It's Harry...Snape...in the dungeons", he continued rambling. "Dumbledore. I need Dumbledore!"

The witch's demeanor changed quickly. From one of irritation to that of extreme concern. "Potter?" She knew what fatal conditions the boy was under. "He's in his Office...", the red head turned on the spot, ready to dash away. "Weasley!" She called after him. "The password is butterscotch buttons." He nodded quickly before running off again, leaving a very worried witch behind.

After what seem an eternity, Ron reached the gargoyle and whispered the password. The stone monster obliged, by opening the stone wall, revealing the twisted starcase, wich Ron also ran up.

Reaching the old oak door, ready to passout, Ron pounded on the door forcefully.

After about two seconds, which was much too long for his liking, Ron was prepared to knock the door off of its hinges.

"Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore took a step back, as it seemed the troubled boy before him was ready to knock him out of his slippers.

"Sir! I'm sorry. But it's Harry. He's really bad."

"Is Professor Snape with him?" He asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Good. Come on", the old wizard shooed them both out of his office and with the help of several secret passage ways, they got there a great deal quicker.

As they made their way toward the boys cell, Ron noticed the screaming had stopped. Though that did little to quell his fears.

It was Snapes face that he first saw in the cell. The man was lying against the wall holding something tightly.

As the Headmaster looked down, he could see the small boy in his lap, not really being held as so much as being restrained.

Small whimpers could be heard from the boy who wanted so badly to move his body. But the professor held tight, shushing him, and offering small words of comfort.

"Severus", the Headmaster whispered, as to not disturb them.

"It's imperitive I go to my office. Now."

"Ofcourse", Dumbledore and Ron looked at the scene before them, unable to take their eyes away. "How is he?" The old man continued to whisper.

But Snape did not answer. He looked down on Harry, who seemed to be rather intranced at the moment. "I need to get something for you," Snaped whispered in the boy's ear. "I'll need to leave for a short moment... then I'll be back, "he spoke reassuringly.

"...I'll be dead," Harry answered back. "I'll be dead before you get back."

The boys words stunned him.

"No, no, no. You're not going to die. I won't allow it." Snapes kind words surprised even himself. But there was no doubt, he would not let this boy die. Not while he lay there, helpless in his arms.

"I'm going to let go," he warned. "And you are not to move until I return. Understood?"

"Until you return," Harry repeated.

"Yes."

Assuming the boy understood, he loosened his grip and gently laid him down on the stone floor.

Snape watched him as he shuffled away. But the boy remained still.

Releasing a deap breath, Snape let himself out of the cell.

"Well done," the older wizard put a reassuring hand on the potions masters' shoulder.

"We're not out of the clear yet," he warned. "I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime watch over him. If he attempts to harm himself, send the weasley boy in to restrain him."

Rons' mouth gaped open in horror at the thought. 'He can't be serious?' But before he could ask, the Potions' master was already well on his way.

Both looked in the cell and back to eachother, each secretly hoping their assistance would not be needed.

* * *

Severus retreated to his office and extracted the two potions from the cauldrons he had been attending to.

Having them both secure within his person, he withdrew back to the dungeons.

* * *

When he arrived , he noticed that neither the Headmaster nor the Weasley boy had moved from their spots.

'Useless', he couldn't help but to think to himself.

Ignoring them both, he allowed himself entrance to the cell.

While the Potions master swept by, the elder Wizard could not deny what he saw or smelled on the younger wizards person. 'Living death.'

"Severus, please don't tell me that's what I think It is."

Snape did not bother to acknowledged him.

"Are you mad? I know there is little hope for the boy, but I refuse to let you....uthinize him!"

Ron paled. He was not quite sure of what was going on, but those words definately did not sit well with him.

Severus bit his tongue. Did he really think he hadn't thought any of this through?

"Trust me old man. I do believe I can bring him back. With this", he pulled the second vial out of his robes.

"What is that?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Hopefully, a remedy that will counter the effects of the first potion."

"I don't know what your planning Severus, but I see little purpose in killing him, even if you can bring him back."

"This is not actual 'living death'," Severus explained. "More of a imitation, concocted from similiar ingredients."

"If it works as it should... Potters' heart should stop beating as soon as the potion reaches his stomache. If the curse believes him to be dead, the dark magic will assume its job is complete. And there is a great chance that the curse will instantly be lifted."

"However," he held up the second vial. "The hard part will be bringing him back."

"This vile is the most important, and most important is when it is administered."

"When must it be given?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape thought for a moment. "I'd say about 5 seconds from his last heart beat."

Ron was pacing nervously. "Hermione should be here," he voiced his thoughts openly.

"She should count herself lucky she is not here to witness this," Snape explained.

"He could die!" Ron shouted.

"I know this is a desperate remedy my boy," Dumbledore spoke reassuringly, "but Harry is running out of time."

Ron sighed in obvious defeat, and despair. He did not want to believe that this could be the last time he saw Harry. It was just wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

_**AN: Wow! Congrats to anyone who is still reading this. You guys must be pissed. What can I say? Im lazy. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry :( Next Chapter:** (title still in the works)** SORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!**_


	9. Potions that kill prt2

**THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED. AND MIGHT REMAIN THAT WAY. ENJOY WHAT IS LEFT. GOODBYE!**

**Cursed**

Chapter 9:

Snape looked down on the cursed boy, noticing his comatose state. He seemed to be unaware of anything around him. The potions master hoped that he would remain that way.

"Weasley."

Ron jumped. "Y...yeah?" He approached warily, knowing his assistance would be needed but fearing what he would have to do.

"Calm down", Snape ordered. "You being a reck will not help the situation."

Ron nodded silently, trying his best to collect himself and joined the two wizards who where hovering over his best friend.

"All right", Snape began. "I will be administering this potion to Mr. Potter here", he explained while holding up the vial. "Now, I cannot predict exactly what Potters response will be, but your job is to monitor his heart beat."

Ron nodded nervously. "OK".

"Keep your ear on his chest at all times", Snape continued to instruct while pulling Harrys shirt up.

"Aw!" Ron looked away from the horrid self-inflicted gashes on the boys torso.

Snape frowned, trying to ignore the battered flesh infront of him and tried to remain focused. He stopped, and let the shirt remain mearely pulled up, figuring he'd pushed his luck enough. Harry's eyes still remained unfocused and seemingly uncaring. And that was exactly the state he needed to remain in if they wanted to pull this off.

"When I tell you, you start listening to his heart beat. Every time you hear a 'thump' I want you to tap your wand on the ground, loud enough so that I can hear it, understand?"

Ron nodded, getting out his wand. "Like this?" He began tapping his wand on the stone ground. 'Tap...tap tap...tap tap.'

"Precisely, then when his heart stops I will be able to calculate when to administer the second vial."

"Right", Ron breathed, looking anxious.

"Headmaster, you'll immobilize his feet".

The old wizard nodded, already at his post.

"All right then". Snape caught Ron's eye. "No room for error", he reminded".

They both nodded in agreement.

"...Begin".

Rons heart caught in his throat as he positioned himself over his friend and began to listen.

There it was, he nearly rejoiced as he heard the familiar thumping in his friends chest, and began to tap his wand accordingly.

Snape surveyed the old wizard as he uncapped the vial. Dumbledore met his gaze, hoping Snape could be trusted with this. Not that there was any other choice.

The Potions master gently grabbed the sides of Harry's jaws, unfortunately rousing the once lethargic boy to a state of panic.

Snape grasped the boys' head more securely as he tried to get a handle on him.

"Calm yourself Harry", trying to get through to him, remembering that only a few moments ago the boy remembered who he was.

But this time it was to no avail. The boy struggled under everyone trying to help him, trying to free himself.

"Grrrrr", Harry growled in frustration, seemingly overpowered by the three.

"Get off! Filthy bastards! Get off of-" Harry was cut short as a small vial was thrust deeply down his throat almost causing him to choke.

As if reading his mind, Snape placed his hand over Harry's mouth, knowing the boy would attempt to spit the potion out.

Harry growled furiously in pain, the potion was burning the inside of his mouth. And the blasted man in black would not move his dam hand.

Eventually the pain became too much for the boy and Harry began to thrash madly. He could feel the people on top of him and the nastly liquid trying to scorch the insided of his mouth.

Trying with all his might, he attempted to free himself by struggling feircly. Dumbledore hardly had a handle on his feet. And to be honest, Ron had lost his consentration, as the object he was concentrating on was thrashing madly. Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt he couldn't handle the pain anymore, and he began to smash his head on the hard stone of the dungeons.

"Potter!" Snape acted quickly and cradled the boys head to deter anymore damage. The boy was already as mess, he did not need brain damage to add to the equation.

Harry felt the potion lingering in the back of his throat and convulsed painfully as his body forced him to swallow.

"Weasley!" Snape ordered, realizing Harry had swallowed the potion.

"YES SIR!" Ron practically yelled, distraught through all the commotion, and quickly began to monitor his friends heart rate, now that the boy was still.

All concentration was on Ron as everyone else waited impatiently for his to tap his wand.

Snape was just about to yell at the Gryfindor when he heard a slight tapping.

The older wizards sighed heavily, pleased that their plans were going accordingly. So far anyways...just one more step.

Ron pressed his ear harder against Harry's chest trying to hear the heart beat that kept getting fainter...and fainter.

"I can barely...IT STOPPED!"

Ron and Dumbledore were shocked to have Harry ripped away and pulled up to Snape in a sitting position. Severus had the second vial in hand ready to administer, but waited.

"Few more seconds".

He forced a long tube down the boy's throat, readying himself.

"2...1..." Snape poured his second concoction down the tube, forcing it's way through Harry's unresponsive body.

Once the vial was emptied, Snape waited a few moments before trying to remove the tubing, just to make sure it had reached it's destination.

To everyone's surprise Harry awoke before the tube was removed and began gagging.

"Easy", Snape tried to remain calm, while pulling out the rest of the tubing.

Ron looked at the scene in distress, seeing His friend's panic stricken face as he was suddenly woken up to discover he was choking to death.

"There", Snape said calmly, pulling out the rest of the tubing.

Harry tried to cough and breathe at the same time, which only served to put him in a further state of panic, thinking he was suffucating.

With out the aid of the other two occupants in the room, Snape lifted Harry to his knees and began to slap his back. "Let it out. Breathe", he encouraged.

With the help of his Professor, Harry slowly begn to gain some control of his breathing, though it was still rather eratic.


	10. Authors note

AN: Thank you to all the readers

I do plan on continuing, alas my laptop has $#it the bed

When I do have some time to myself (alone), I will update as soon as possible

Until then, I'll be writing in my notebook

KEEP CHECKING FOR AN UPDATE! :)


	11. Lost

Hey There! surprise!

This chapter is short, I wanted to make it longer, but I've had a bit of writers block. 'about 10 months of it'

So I figured I'd give you what I got =) ...ahem...No hard feelings right?

Disclaimer: I still do not own the character of Harry Potter or any other characters with in this story. I also do not own Daniel Radcliffe =( I think he might be property of Warner Bros. or something...?

Incase you forgot (I know I did) here's a recap:

_Harry tried to cough and breathe at the same time, which only served to put him in a further state of panic, thinking he was suffucating._

_With out the aid of the other two occupants in the room, Snape lifted Harry to his knees and began to slap his back. "Let it out. Breathe", he encouraged._

_With the help of his Professor, Harry slowly begn to gain some control of his breathing, though it was still rather eratic_

Ron looked at the scene in distress, seeing His friend's panic stricken face as he was suddenly wakened to discover he was choking to death.

"There," Snape said calmly, pulling out the rest of the tubing.

Harry tried to cough and breathe at the same time, which only served to put him in a further state of panic, thinking he was suffucating.

Without the aid of the other two occupants in the room, Snape lifted Harry to his knees and began to slap his back. "Let it out. Breathe", he encouraged.

With the help of his Professor, Harry slowly began to gain some control of his breathing, though it was still rather eratic.

...

"Is he going to be ok now?," Ron asked, delighted to see his friend alive again, yet still fearful that Harry might still be in danger.

"We'll find out in time," Snape answered, still holding on to the young wizard.

"Well done my boy," Dumbledore beamed. "'Im ashamed to say that I did have my doubts, yet your plan worked beautifully."

"We still know nothing yet," Snape replied sternly. "The side effects of this procedure are unknown."

"Nonsense," The bearded man scoffed. "He's come back to us. And the prophecy can be fullfilled."

Snapes eyes narrowed menacingly. "Yes," he sneered. "Thank Merlin he's come back to fullfill his...responsibilities," he spoke the last word with disgust.

"Yes... Well, let's let the poor boy stretch his legs," he spoke, disregarding the darkly clad man before him.

Ron looked on, ignoring the short arguement, just waiting to be able to speak to his friend again, who at the moment looked very lethargic with his eyes closed.

Snape locked away his anger for the moment and turned back to the boy he was still holding on to.

"Potter," he called, waiting for a response.

Harry remained still and made no sign of having heard his name.

"Harry," he tried.

...still nothing.

"Harry," Ron reached out in an attempt to awaken his friend, expecting Harry to be more welcoming of him rather than the 'greasy git'.

But instead of a warm welcome, Harry's green eyes shot open in alarm and he instantly recoiled from his touch.

The red head immediately pulled back is hand, flabbergasted.

Ron frowned in fear and concern. Harry looked completely lost. His eyes showed no signs of recognition of the people or scenery around him.

Snape released the boy as he attempted to free himself.

"It's all right," Dumbledore cooed. "Someone fetch some appropriate lenses so the boy can see."

Snape ignored the man, rising slowly to approach the cowering teenager.

"Potter?," he waved a hand not six inches from the boy.

Harry made no response or any kind of movement.

Ron concentrated on his friend. 'His vision was never "that" bad,' he contemplated. 'He should at least be able to see something moving right in front of him.'

"I think...," Snape broke the silence. "...we may have a problem."

"Problem? Nonsense, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore spat, refusing to believe anything was amiss.

"It seems..." Snape deciphered, "...not all of Potter's senses have returned.

Harry grasped the wall, refusing to let go. It was his only anchor. Without it, the emptiness would just stretch on forever, bringing him to a state of panic. Something else was near him though. What was it? Or who was it? Voldemort?

He stretched his hand out,wearily, searching around for whatever had touched him. The others looked on, unsure of what to do. Snape knew the boy was panicked and completely lost, unsure of everything. He could no longer rely on his senses. Was this a permanent side-effect? Or would the the problem correct itself? And if so, how long would that process take?

"What do we do?" Ron asked, eager for an answer, explanation...anything.

Snape and Dumbledore's eyes met. The potions master pursed his lips. The old wizard was looking at him with questioning eyes, expecting an answer as well. He grimaced. 'Rediculous. What do they expect? Correct the situation with a tap of his wand? Perhaps he should solve world peace as well, while he was at it.

Taking the direct approach, he decided to cut through the bull and, perhaps a tad too hasty, marched over to the troubled boy and to everyone's horror, grasped him in a firm embrace.

Dumbledore held Ron back as Harry panicked, struggling to push the person, possibly Voldemort, away.

Snape held him firm yet made sure to not suffocate the boy. Soon Harry's panicked breathing and struggling faded as he realized he was merely being held. Whatever, or whomever it was, was not hurting him...yet.

After his body calmed, his thoughts began to calm as well. He could now tell that it was a person holding him. Someone much taller, much stronger. He could feel the silk cape against his skin. Instinctively, he prodded for any more clues.

It was not difficult to determine that the stranger was a man. Someone tall and lean with a strange yet familiar scent.

What was that smell? He new it. Almost as if something was burning. Like the smell of charcoal.

The last time he worked with Neville on a potion it had the same smoky vapors. The incorrect temperature had allowed the concoction to boil over, letting some of the more dangerous ingredients to drip onto his sleeves, causing them to incinerate. Luckily, Snape had extinguished the potion before it could cause any more...

'Potions...burnt cauldrons...!

'...Snape?'

No. It couldn't be. Snape wouldn't be holding him! Right? His mind contemplated any alternate possibilities. But he could think of none. 'Who else wears a single piece long silk robe?'

"Prof..." he tried to ask.

Snape started at Potter's realization. 'Bloody hell,' he cursed. 'It should be the headmaster holding him, Weasley, Granger, hell...Crabbe or Goyle, anyone but himself.

"Snnn...nae..." The boy tried once more but faultered. He couldn't hear himself speak. Was he even speaking?

Snape quickly caught on to the boys dilema and decided to reveal himself.

'I can't very likely keep him In the dark. What kind of hell on earth would that be.' Thinking of a way to reply to Potter's uncertainty, he tried tapping the boy twice on the shoulder.

Harry didn't know what to think. 'Was that a yes?'

Slightly panicking as the form let go, he soon found his hand being taken and felt someone gently tracing what felt like an 'S' into the palm of his hand.

'It is Snape!' Without thinking, Harry threw himself at his Professer, hugging him tightly. Snape went rigid at first, beyond surprised at Potters actions.

Realizing the boy must be thrilled to simply be able to recognize someone familiar to him, Snape relaxed and patted the boys back, awkwardly trying to comfort him the best he could.

Dumbledore and Ron watched the scene in disbelief. Ron couldn't believe Harry was hugging Snape! And the old wizard was astonished to see Severus hugging back.

AN: The end...just kidding. I'll be sure to post in another 10 months. haha. I hope not. I gotta' get my ass cracking. even though I have a really hard class right now, I at least don't have to write any stupid papers. But my brain is melting. I get dumber after every class I take... hence any typo's. But I'll struggle on. NEXT CHAPTER: "FIX HIM!"


End file.
